Windmills provide energy with limited environmental impact. However, since wind speeds are not constant from day to day or even throughout the course of a day, current wind generators are not always a dependable source of constant power. Specifically, currently available generators typically cannot generate power until a threshold of wind speed is met.
To start the generator, the wind speed must be high enough to overcome inertial and frictional effects of the mechanical components and the resistive force caused by the movement of the magnetic flux in generating current in the generator windings. Thus, typical generators require high wind speed before sufficient rotational speed is obtained in the generator to generate power. This poses a problem for low wind speed locations and causes power loss in starting the generator initially. The present invention addresses these issues.